Lamento
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Porque por más fuerte que parezca, por más sonrisa regale, no significa que en su corazón no esté sufriendo /Inspirado en el final normal: Destino cambiante.


**Disclaimer: **_Gray Graden The_ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Ogekom y Deep Sea Prisioner.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, inspirado en el mundo de Gray Garden The. Regalo para la asombrosa Kotomi-Walker, Kotomi, eres un amor y como amor que eres, mereces todos los fics que vaya a hacer en este fandom.

* * *

**Lamento**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Dios miraba indiferente el campo de batalla, esta vez, ella había ganado y el diablo ahora estaba miles de metros bajo tierra. Sellado en el inframundo, donde debía estar. Había demonios muertos por todos lados, ángeles se encargaban de los cadáveres, ella no podía desaparecerlos, su función era crear, no destruir.

Pero irónica función, ya que todos los destrozos a su alrededor era culpa suya y solo suya, lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Caminó, hasta que sintió algo quebrarse bajo sus pies, miró, eran cristales negros. Diamantes del enemigo que ahora no estaba en su mundo, afortunadamente. Por alguna razón, se arrodilló, ensuciando su manto blanco y pulcro con la tierra mojada, la lluvia empezó a descender, tomó los cristales en sus manos y los observó inexpresiva.

¿Por qué sentía opresión en su pecho?

Suspiró, no importaba que sintiese en ese momento, no le importaría volver a quebrar cada uno de esos diamantes si eso significaba acabar con Kcalb.

**.**

Que estúpida fue, ahora, con los mismos cristales negros que sostuvo siglos atrás en las manos, se cuestionaba. ¿Eso era lo que había deseado tiempo atrás? Jugó un poco con los diamantes fríos e inertes, que no tenían ya la calidez que tuvieron en algún momento.

Recordó entonces los momentos que vivió después de sellar a Kcalb, la escena se repetía, la lluvia, el terreno árido, la opresión en el pecho. Abrió los ojos alterada. Dejó de jugar con los fragmentos y empezó a temblar.

Kcalb. Kcalb estaba muerto, lo sabía. Lo había perdido todo.

Wodahs, Grora, Yosafire, Froze, Macarona… Todos.

Kcalb. Lo había perdido a él también.

_Lo siento… Eti…_

Mal momento para rememorar la promesa que ella misma le hizo al diablo con una sonrisa confiada en los labios: Yo te protegeré.

Se derrumbó, inevitablemente empezó a llorar apretando los diamantes de Kcalb y presionándolos contra su pecho, balbuceando entre sollozos tristes las mismas palabras que escuchó en su mente.

—Lo siento…

Tan estúpida, tanta guerra, tantos problemas, tantas muertes, eran solo por su culpa. No solo esta vez, sino todas las anteriores. Había vuelto a perder a las personas más importantes para ella, solo que esta vez, para siempre. El jardín gris no podía ser gris sin el negro.

**.**

Kcalb abrió los ojos cansado, no podía dormir, el insomnio se apoderaba de él cada luna llena y, aunque había decidido quedarse en casa esa noche, considerando los hechos de la semana pasada, la costumbre era más poderosa que cualquiera tragedia o herida.

No es como si aquello no hubiese quedado en su mente, no, es más, jamás olvidaría aquella invasión, donde casi perdía todo lo que con tanta delicadeza había tratado de cuidar. Pero al parecer, era el único al que le preocupaba aquello, ya que todos continuaron con sus vidas normales.

Abrió su ataúd, se ayudó por el bastón que estaba al su lado para salir de él y poder caminar hasta la salida, una vez fuera, en el pasillo, se dirigió a las escaleras, para poder ir al bosque del amanecer, donde generalmente la luna era más hermosa.

Pero unos sollozos le hicieron detenerse en su marcha. ¿Quién estaba llorando?

Quizá era Grora, o Ater o Arbus… Pero los sollozos eran de la habitación de Etihw. Aquello le desconcertó demasiado. Se acercó a la habitación y con cuidado, la abrió.

Dentro, vio la silueta de Etihw sentada en la cama, respirando agitada. Kcalb enarcó una ceja, no creyendo que fuese dios la que estaba ahí.

— ¿Eti? —Sonaba desconcertado, como lo estaba.

Ella no lo miró, siguió sollozando en silencio. Kcalb, olvidando inmediatamente sus intenciones de ver la luna, se sentó al lado de ella, estaba llorando, al parecer, tuvo alguna pesadilla o recordó algo. Pero debió ser algo horrible, ya que dios no se derrumbaba con cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella automáticamente susurrando. —Lo siento…

Kcalb no necesitó una palabra más, se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría. Dejando de lado toda timidez en él, la abrazó, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, ella le apretó por el pijama negro. Kcalb la acarició en la cabeza.

—Yo también lo siento. —Dijo él consolando a la diosa que lloraba contra él.

**.**

_«Porque por más fuerte que parezca, por más sonrisa regale, no significa que en su corazón no esté sufriendo»_

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Porque no hace mal darle amor al fandom XD  
Muchas gracias por leer, también a los que leyeron "¿Me concedes esta pieza?", leí los comentarios y me alegra que les haya gustado, espero que este one-short sea de su agrado también ^^

Esta historia está dedicada a mi asombrosa hermana fangirl Kotomi-Walker. Kotomi, te mereces de todo lo bonito que te de, espero que te haya gustado este one-short.

¡Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
